Absorbent articles function to acquire, distribute and store urine and other body exudates. Examples of absorbent articles include, without limitation, diapers, sanitary napkins, panty liners, and incontinence articles. Nowadays, diapers are worn by infants and other persons, such as incontinent individuals.
Attention has been given to diaper technology from the standpoint of improving the functions of acquiring body waste materials from the body of the person wearing the diaper, isolating the acquired body waste material from the wearer's body, and protecting the clothing of such individual, and other surfaces that potentially could come into contact with such waste. In addition, attention has been devoted to improving diaper comfort, such as by reducing occurrences of events commonly associated with diaper wearer discomfort, e.g., without limitation, balling, slumping, cracking or tearing.
Other patents of potential background interest in diaper technology include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,196,000 (Clear et al); 5,176,668 (Bernardin); 5,176,669 (Klemp); 5,176,670 (Roessler et al); 5,176,671 (Roessler et al); and 5,176,672 (Bruemmer et al); all of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein. Also of possible interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,959 (Buell) (incorporated by reference herein).
Most modern commercially available disposable diapers include an absorbent core structure that functions to absorb exudates discharged from the body of the wearer. Commonly, these cores include a conventional absorbent gelling material (which may be referred to herein as an "AGM" material) or a conventional superabsorbent material dispersed in a batt of cellulose fibers. Other conventional materials are discussed herein. While such core structures typically exhibit good absorbency characteristics, they tend to be limited in their ability to stretch under normal wear situations and, subsequently, to return substantially to their original configuration.
It is desired, therefore, and a need has developed for an absorbent core that is capable of stretching under normal usage situations, and conforming to the body shape of the wearer, while still exhibiting excellent absorbency characteristics, and while not slumping, balling, cracking, or tearing.
Recent developments in the absorbent article industry have included improved stretchable topsheets and backsheets. The ability to use such topsheets and backsheets, however, may be limited by the stretchability of any core element employed. Thus to improve the overall stretchability of absorbent articles made with the improved stretchable topsheets and backsheets, there has arisen a need for a stretchable core element.
A stretchable absorbent article, namely a sanitary napkin, is disclosed in co-pending commonly assigned PCT application No. WO 93/01785, entitled "Stretchable Absorbent Articles." An absorbent elastomeric wound dressing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,795 (Riedel).
Additional background literature that may be of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,856,013 (Dulle); 4,229,548 (Sattlegger et al); 4,341,214 (Fries et al); 4,554,297 (Dabi); 4,584,324 (Bauman et al); 3,916,900 (Breyer et al); 4,394,930 (Korpman); 4,664,662 (Webster); 5,149,720 (DesMarais et al); 4,834,735 (Alemany); 4,610,678 (Weisman et al); 4,673,402 (Weisman et al); U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/085,537, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,858; entitled "Elastomeric Adhesive Foam;" filed Jun. 30, 1993 in the names of Litchholt and Lodge; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/085,237, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,168; entitled "Method of Making an Elastomeric Adhesive Foam and of Elasticizing Garments;" filed Jun. 30, 1993 in the names of Litchholt and Lodge.